


It's Ok, I Don't Mind

by Smit_en



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: And also in love with their twink tiefling boyfriends, Archfey are horny!, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Foreplay, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Past Relationship(s), Religious Guilt, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smit_en/pseuds/Smit_en
Summary: Aviarus wakes up flustered, and anxious about being Impure and Emeryan has to help put his mind at ease.





	It's Ok, I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend, who plays Avi. I just love how much love this tiefling and Archfey have between them

Emy never slept properly, he didn't need to. As an archfey he got all the necessary energy he needed from the feywild. But ever since Avi arrived he started to see the appeal. He was currently snuggled tightly into Emy’s side, tail curled around his leg. Emy looked down at him with a soft smile, this wasn't new as Avi asked if he would stay in bed with him pretty much the first night he spent. Now that they were dating though, after the most awkward conversation Emy had struggled his was through, there was an added charm to the act. Emy had tried to sleep as well a few times tonight but the task seemed to require more focus for him, he swore he almost drifted off a few times. Unfortunately he contented himself to being a teddy bear for Avi to snuggle, he prided himself on being the best nightmare repellent.

Despite this though Avi had began whimpering in his sleep, clutching Emy closer. He was concerned for a moment,unsure if for the first time his presence had failed to make Avi feel safe, though his worries were put to rest as Avi shifted his position and Emy could feel his length against his side. Emy chuckled lightly, glad that it wasn't anything seriously wrong. That was at least more pleasurable than the trauma he knew Avi was left with, that plagued him with nightmares and fear and a host of mental issues Emy couldn’t begin to heal. Though he would always be there for Avi, as long as he wanted him to be. He wrapped his arm over Avi's side and turned to face him, closing his eyes again trying to focus on sleeping. 

A moment later Avi bolted upright in bed, startled and knocked Emy's arm aside. He had a high flush on his cheeks and buried his face in his hands. He got as far away from Emy as possible in the bed and started crying. “I-I'm sorry! I know those feelings are wrong and impure! I swear i can usually control myself better!”

Emy moved to hug him, stopping before when he realized that may not be the best course of action in this situation. Instead he gave Avi a wide berth on the bed. “Hey don't worry that's completely normal, in fact I'm a little flattered.” he offered, giving Avi a soft reassuring smile. 

Avi removed his face from his hands to look up at Emy, fresh tears still rolling down his hot cheeks. His eyebrows loosened, confused. “What do you mean? I thought that those were feelings I had to suppress, The Family said that that was impure and very bad!” he wailed, clutching the sheets of the bed to his chest. 

Emy frowned, it figured that The Family were the ones to fuck this up for him as well. His eyebrows knit together as he tried to explain “Avi you know The Family told you many wrong things. This is one of them. I'm no expert in biology or anything but as far as people go, even animals, most of them have sexual thoughts and feelings sometimes.”

Avi sniffled lightly, taking in this new information. “Well Why would they lie about something like that then? If they also thought about… if they had thoughts like that sometimes?” Avi asked quizzically, his tears forgotten as he instead started his line of questioning.

Emy shrugged. “Why did they lie about anything? I think it has to do with, perhaps, the fact they wanted to control others and emotions are too errant or whatever. Or maybe I’ve been reading too much of the prime material’s literature. I am no expert. I can promise you though that whatever you feel is normal and ok.” 

Avi no longer held the covers close and was staring at Emy with wide eyes, highlighted by the still wet tears underneath. “I don’t know how anything ever works, I’m just a bit stupid I’m sorry.”

“You’re not stupid! They are for telling you wrong. And I am always prepared to talk you through something best I can. I’m sorry this is such a process but don’t worry because I don’t mind.” He moved closer and lightly took Avi’s hand in his, not wanting to push it too far yet but he was no longer sobbing so he thought he was safe. “I will always answer your questions to the best of my ability.”

Avi hummed and nodded, letting Emy take his hands from him. “Thank you for being the best ever Emy, you’re wonderful.” He beamed up at him, earning a soft smile back. “Have you ever done anything like that? I know you said you thought about it before but,” 

Emy was startled for a moment. He didn’t often talk of himself but wasn’t perturbed by Avi’s line of questioning. He knew avi was asking more for himself. “I’ve had a few experiences, yes. You are my first serious relationship though.” Emy wound up settling on. He was grateful for once that he lacked the anatomy to blush involuntarily. He didn’t want to make Avi uncomfortable in this.

“Oh, I never have ever. What was is it like? Does it feel good?” Avi asked, curiosity twinging in his words. “I wouldn’t know where to begin imagining what it would feel like.”

Emy chuckled, when Avi was assured he really lacked any filter and it was a little amusing. “It feels good if done right. It’s an individual taste that one. Though with a good partner it should feel pleasurable to you.”

“Like you?” Avi asked again, he made eye contact with Emy. His tail started to curl behind him.

“I would do my best, but it really is a conversation. I can’t read my partners mind so they best tell me what’s good and what isn’t. I couldn’t be left with all the work as much as I’d like to intrinsically know.”

Avi nodded, “That makes sense.” He paused, biting his bottom lip and finally looked back to Emy. “Do you want to try that now? I promise I’ll tell you if it’s good.” His eyes flashed and tail curled tightly in knots behind him.

Emy chuckled again, “If you feel you want to, I am absolutely up for it.” He finally leaned forwards and scooped Avi up in his arms, kissing him firmly on the lips before bringing his mouth close to his ear and whispering, “I promise to take it easy.”

Avi flushed, and could only bring himself to nod enthusiastically. Emy kissed him again and set him down gently on the bed. He worked his hands underneath Avi’s bed shirt, gently brushing against his skin as he worked the hem up causing Avi to gasp into the kiss with the added sensation. Emy broke the kiss momentarily to pull the garment off, causing Avi to while with the absence of his touch. Emy threw the shirt on the floor unceremoniously and chuckled, “Be patient.” He returned to the kiss and began his way down, his lips trailing over Avi’s soft jawline and over his collar bones careful not to leave any marks against his pale skin. 

Emy’s hands following close behind, working their way lower still until they were under the waistband of his bottoms. As he continued to shower Avi’s upper half with attention from his lips his hands slid across his pelvis, cupping against the inside of his thighs and flitting over his crotch. His half-hard length steadily regaining posture. Avi squirmed under the indirect contact and held Emy close, thrusting his hips forward everytime Emy’s hands glanced over his dick. “Please,” He whined into Emy’s shoulder. 

“Impatient much,” Emy huffed playfully. His pants soon joined the shirt in a crumpled pile on the floor as Emy continued his job. His lips found Avi’s nipple, he danced his tongue in circles over it, as his hands continued their slow climb along Avi’s legs to his dick. Emy danced along the tiefling’s skin and down his shaft as Avi writhed against the light touch, keening high pitched. Switching to the other nipple he finally took his fingers and ran circles around the tip of Avi’s head, now fully erect and dripping pre. 

“Do, Do you think you could, do what your doing with your tongue, down there?” Avi managed between gasps.

Emy smiled as he released from avi’s chest. “Of course.”

He continued further down, trailing kisses along his skin. He gently took Avi’s head into his mouth, using his tongue to spiral down the shaft as he brought it deeper into his mouth. Avi bucked his hips up and gasped, being pulled back down by Emy’s firm hands. “Good,” Avi stage whispered to Emy, eyes blown wide. Emy brought his head back up and bobbed agonizingly slowly, picking up the pace as continued. Avi drew breaths ragged and moaned audibly, he gripped the bed sheets under him tightly. Emy smiled around his length as he continued. “I think, I Feel,” Avi breathed out before moaning again. Emy felt warmth flood his mouth, the taste of salt thick against his tongue as he pulled up one last time and swallowed.

Avi was laying sweaty against the pillows, panting lightly. Emy scootched up and cupped himself around Avi. “So how was that?” 

“It was really, really good.” He breathed out with a laugh. “You’re really good at that.” 

“Well I try my best!” Emy smiled down at him, “I’m impressed actually, you lasted longer than I expected for your first time.” 

“Only because you were so light at first!” Avi mock complained, smiling back at him.

“It’s called foreplay and it’s an art, thank you very much.” Emy scoffed.

“Well I think you’re the best at it, thank you Emy,” Avi yawned and curled into Emy’s chest “That was better than anything I ever thought of.”

“It was my pleasure Avi,” Emy kissed the top of Avi’s forehead and pulled the blanket back up over them. “You should sleep now though.”

Avi yawned at that, and nodded “I think I will, thank you again Emy you’re the bestest.” Avi craned up and kissed Emy lightly on the lips and beamed up at him before snuggling in tight and drifting off.

Emy looked down at his peacefully resting face and smiled. “No you are,” he whispered to Avi and laid down himself, determined to figure out how to sleep finally.


End file.
